


The Tape

by CitrusKix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusKix/pseuds/CitrusKix
Summary: Kokichi goes to be interviewed for a chance to get into Season 53 of his favorite TV series, Danganronpa. He meets a face he's familiar with along the way.(Transferred from my Amino.)





	The Tape

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

“Audition 167... my name is Kokichi Oma.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

Danganronpa 53... man, I can’t believe it’s already on it’s fifty third season. I’ve been watching the show since its forty first season.

All the characters on it are really cool. They have neat designs, interesting backstories, funny quirks about them...

They’re everything I wish I could be.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

”Ever since Season 41, I’ve always wanted to be a part of Danganronpa. It’s been a part of me since then.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

Every day, I always thought about the things I would do - how I would act, whether I’d be a killer, victim, survivor, or the mastermind, and so on and so forth.

I wrote down so many scenarios from my head that, honestly, I could make it into a novel series and sell it. I bet people would love it. I bet it’d be a bestseller.

And that’s why I-

“Mister Oma!”

I jolted my head up from my desk as soon as I heard my teacher shout my name. In a panicked frenzy, I flipped through my notes. “U-Uh, X is equal to 7!” I shouted.

The teacher sighed and shook his head. “We’re in History, Mister Oma. Please, do pay attention more.” He turned around and a couple of my classmates snickered as my misfortune. Embarrassed, I stuck my head into my textbook, and wrote down what I heard in my notebook.

A few minutes pass by, and the bell rings, signifying the end of the school day. I was packing up my belongings, when the teacher walked up to me. “Mister Oma, please stay for a minute. I wish to speak to you.”

The last few stragglers amidst the people still in the hallways were finally leaving within a few minutes of his request. Getting up, I quickly bowed down. “Sensei, I’m terribly sorry! I’ve just been-“

“No no, you’re not in trouble or anything. I just wanted to wish you good luck... and to give you this.” He pulled out a slip of paper with the Imperial Capital’s Imperial High School logo on it. “If you do get in,” He started, “Make sure to incorporate our logo into your outfit in some way.”

Taken back by the offer, all I could really do was nod, take the slip of paper from his hands, and head for the audition.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

“As my life stands, I’m kind of a mess all around. And... I really want to change that.

A-Ah, not that I’m moronic or anything. Just stressed and tired from the continuous loop that I call my life.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

The train ride to the town nearby the auditioning studio took a while, nearly two hours. Along the way, many teens of various shapes and sizes clamored in excitement.

“Oh boy, Season 53! I can’t believe it! I wonder what Team Danganronpa’s going to do?”

“Hey, what Ultimate do you think you’ll get? I want to be the Ultimate Wood Carver!”

“Kyah, this is so exciting! I hope I get in! I really want to be a killer! Like, super badly!”

Eventually, we all arrived at the station, got off, and walked to the studio in a massive clutter. Some ran, some sulked, but most were in various groups together with their friends. Me? I just looked at my phone the whole way.

When we got there, we were each given a ticket with a number on it. There didn’t seem to be any order to it, as the person in from of me got 54, despite us being somewhat far back.

The ticket I received had 167 inscribed on it with ink. I suppose that makes me Audition 167.

After receiving my ticket, I was escorted by a well-built bodyguard to a waiting area. The walls were imprinted in Team Danganronpa’s logo, and each season’s title card littered the space not taken by the logos.

“Number 1.” A voice called from down the hallway. I looked at the time on my phone. 16:30. This is going to be a long wait...

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

“I also really want to break off from my personality, and be someone better. Someone... more social, friendly, and supportive of others!

Because of that, I think I’d like my talent to be something along the lines of... the Ultimate Social Blogger.

Or, if you want to take my character for an evil spin, I wouldn’t mind playing that role. You could make me a mini-Stalin if you’d like! I just... don’t want to be me.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

Finally, they reached my number. I glanced at my phone’s time once more. 18:40. It’s pretty late...

I walked over, and the bodyguard guided me into the room on the left. In it was a teenage girl with long blue hair, glasses, and a simple uniform. She was remarkably plain, but in an almost enamoring way.

“Hi there! I’m Tsumugi Shirogane. A pleasure to meet you!” she said. She stuck out her hand. Awkwardly, I nodded, and shook her hand. “K-Kokichi Oma...” She smiled. “A pleasure to meet you Mister Oma!”

“Now then,” she started, taking out a clipboard with some papers attached and a pen, “Please fill out these forms. They guarantee you won’t share any details of our production, or any information you may have heard, regardless if it’s true or not.” I looked down at the papers. Wow... it’s lengthy. Team Danganronpa must be serious about this.

I eventually got through all the papers, and handed everything back to her, clipping the school logo on the front. She glanced through everything, checking for details, I would presume. Soon enough, she looked up. “Alright, thank you for filling it out.”

She got up, and walked behind me. “Now, Mister Oma, we have to record your audition. Please stand right in front of this camera, and when the red light turns on, go ahead and start with your audition number, name, talent, and other details you’d like.”

I got up myself, and saw the set up. There was a white wall facing the camera. The floor was wood, polished and a light brown. Probably oak or something.

Approaching the camera, I shuddered. There’s no turning back from this. It’s now or never. Do it Kokichi. Do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it do it.

I stood right in front of the camera. I sighed. Alright... it’s time. The red light on the side turned on.

“Audition 167... my name is Kokichi Oma.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

“I also don’t care what kind of role you give me. Survivor, killer, victim, mastermind - it doesn’t matter to me.

I just want to be a part of Danganronpa.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

The red light turned off. “Alright, that’s it.” Tsumugi said as she handed me a small pamphlet. “Have a good one!”

As I walked out of the room, a girl with blonde hair came out of the room adjacent to mine. Immediately, I recognized her.

“Kaede?”

The girl looked at me quizzically. But the look of confusion on her face became one of recognition.

“...Kokichi?”

Kaede Akamatsu. She and I used to be classmates in grade school, and we were both pretty quiet. Rumor had it that her parents abused her, which is why she didn’t socialize much.

We both hurried outside to avoid being caught in the middle of people rushing in to be auditioned, and were greeted with the chilly night sky. I quickly checked the time. 19:00. It makes sense.

Neither one of us spoke for a while. We just stood there in the cold. Finally, I decided to break the ice.

“So... do you want to go eat?”

She nodded. “I know a ramen place nearby here, if you’re interested. But I only have enough money to pay for my own food. You’re going to have to pay for your own.” I shrugged.

“That’s okay,” I said. “I have money on me. Now, let’s go eat some ramen. I’m starving.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

“It’s so much to me... and I want to make it mean so much to everyone I’ve ever known. My parents, my friends, everyone.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

After our food arrived, we finally started conversing. We talked about what’s happened to us since grade school, hobbies we’ve picked up, expectations for Season 53 - you know, the usual.

“So yeah, that’s why I figured I’d audition to be the Ultimate Pianist.” I chuckled briefly. “Honestly, I wish I could play an instrument. But the last time I touched an instrument, it broke. You were there.”

And for the first time ever, I saw her smile. She bursted out laughing, quickly stifling herself. “Jeez Kokichi, you haven’t touched a single instrument since grade school?” Awkwardly, I laughed along.

“So, what did you audition for?” I was taken by surprise. “U-Uh, I wanted to change who I was... so... the Ultimate... Social Blogger.”

She quickly became silent. “...I wanted to change too... but I was too afraid to.” I looked at her. Her eyes were slightly tearing up at this point. “So to hear you trying to change... it’s incredible... really.”

We sat there in silence for a minute. She wiped away the tears. “Anyways,” she started, trying to divert from the somber feeling, “I got interviewed by the guy who played Makoto Naegi! It was such an honor. And he was really humble.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

“And when they see me on the screen, they’re going to wonder what else I can bring to the table.

So let me just say this...

If you let me in, I will change Danganronpa forever. You will never see it in the same light that you see it now ever again.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

Soon enough, it was a little past 19:45, and both of us were finished. We left the ramen store. “You know,” Kaede started, “This was really fun.” I nodded. “Yeah, it was.”

She turned around. “We should do this again sometime. It’d be great to get to know you better. So, in case neither of us get selected...” She handed me her phone. “Could you add me to your contacts?”

I took her phone, and she took mine. We added each other to our list of contacts, which were almost bare of names.

Swapping back our phones, and started “I have to get going, or else I won’t be able to finish my homework. Take care Kokichi!” as she ran off. I looked down at my phone. Kaede Akamatsu... if we got in, she would be the Ultimate Pianist, and I would be the Ultimate Social Blogger.

I bet that we would make a great team.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

“A-Ah, I suppose my time is up. Well then, thank you for your time. And please, consider me to be a candidate for the 53rd Killing Game.

Kokichi Oma, signing out.”

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 


End file.
